The 90th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
NOTE: This Lineup page is currently being redone to make it look better. If you want to help us complete the process, that would be great. Parade Lineup Bold '''indicates new balloon, float, unit, etc. Balloons *Charlie Brown (To celebrate You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown's 50th anniversary) - 1st time ''(Peanuts Worldwide)'' *Thomas the Tank Engine (To promote Thomas and Friends: The Great Race; Retired) - 3rd and last time ''(Fisher-Price)'' *Ronald McDonald - 2nd time ''(McDonald's)'' *Paddington (To celebrate the announcement of Paddington 2; Retired) - 3rd and last time ''(The Copyrights Group)'' *Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (To promote Power Rangers: Ninja Steel) - 3rd time ''(Saban Brands)'' *Pikachu (To promote Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon) - 3rd time ''(The Pokémon Company International)'' *Hello Kitty - 5th time ''(Sanrio)'' *[[Greg Heffley|'''Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Greg Heffley]] (To promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Double Down) - 1st time (Abrams) *[[Trolls|'Trolls']] (To promote Trolls (2016 film)) - 1st time (DreamWorks Animation) *Dino (To celebrate Sinclair Oil's 100th anniversary) - 2nd time (Sinclair Oil Corporation) *Skylanders' Eruptor (To promote Skylanders Academy and Skylanders: Imaginators, Retired) - 3rd and last time (Activision Publishing, Inc.) *Angry Birds' Red (To promote The Angry Birds Movie's home media releases) - 2nd time (Rovio Entertainment) *Ice Age's Scrat & His Acorn (To promote Ice Age: Collision Course's home media releases and Ice Age World) - 2nd time (20th Century Fox) *Pillsbury Doughboy - 3rd time (Pillsbury) *SpongeBob SquarePants - 4th time (Nickelodeon) *The Elf on the Shelf - 5th time Novelty Balloons *Yellow Macy's Stars - 2nd time *Baseball (First time since 2014; Retired) - 9th and last time *Wiggle Worm (Retired) - 3rd time *'Trixie the Bouncing Dog '(Retired) - 1st and only time *Happy Hippo (Retired) - 3rd and last time *Harold the Policeman (Retired) - 6th and last time *Harold the Fireman - 8th time *'Felix the Cat '(Retired) - 1st and only time (DreamWorks Classics) *Rex the Happy Dragon (First time since 2012) - 2nd time *Pumpkins - 5th time *Red Candy Cane (Retired) - 12th and last time *Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves - 4th time for Charlie and Kit, 3rd time for C.J. *Red "Believe" Stars (Retired) - 2nd time Balloonheads * Pilgrim Man & Woman - 12th time (Macy's) * Mama, Papa & Baby - 2nd time (Macy's) Balloonicles *The Aflac Duck (Retired) - 3rd and last time (Aflac Insurance) *'Mother Ginger '(Retired) - 1st and only time (Universal Orlando Resort) Trycaloons * Tough Guy & Bulldog - 6th time * Nutcracker & Mouse King - 5th time Floats *Tom Turkey - 24th time (Macy's) *Snoopy's Doghouse - 2nd time (Peanuts Worldwide) *1-2-3 Sesame Street - 13th time (Sesame Workshop) *Free To Play - 2nd and last time (Sprout) *On The Roll Again - 7th time (Homewood Suites by Hilton) *At The Ball Game (Retired) - 3rd and last time (Cracker Jack) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 5th time (Nickelodeon) *It's All Rock N' Roll - 5th time (Gibson Brands) *'Building A Better World' - 1st time (Girl Scouts of the USA) *'Fun House' - 1st time (Krazy Glue) *Big City Cheer! - 2nd time (Spirit of America Productions) *Girl-Powered Spinning Machine (Retired) - 3rd and last time (GoldieBlox) *Discover Adventure! - 2nd time (Build-A-Bear Workshop) *Big Apple - 12th time (New York Daily News) *The Colonel's Road Trip To NYC - 2nd time (KFC) *Mount Rushmore's American Pride - 7th time (South Dakota Department of Tourism) *'The Aloha Spirit '- 1st time (King's Hawaiin) *Treasure Hunt! (Retired) - 3rd and last time (Pirate's Booty) *'China's Chengdu - Home Of The Giant Panda '(Retired) - 1st and only time (Sino-American Friendship Association) *Frozen Fall Fun - 6th time (Discover/NHL) *The Cranberry Cooperative - 2nd time (Ocean Spray) *Stirrin' Up Sweet Sensations - 5th time (Domino Sugar) *Winter Wonderland in Central Park (Retired) - 9th time (Delta Airlines) *'Deck the Halls '- 1st time (Balsam Hill) *Heartwarming Holiday Countdown - 2nd time (Hallmark Channel) *Santa's Sleigh - 8th time (Macy's) Guest Stars (Bold is for their float appearances) * Sandra Lee (Tom Turkey) * The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street (1-2-3 Sesame Street) * Christopher Jackson (1-2-3 Sesame Street) * Sprout's Chica and her Co-Hosts (Free to Play) * Aloe Blacc (On the Roll Again) * Johnnyswim (At the Ball Game) * Jacob Whitesides (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Diamante Electrico (It's All Rock and Roll!) * Maddie and Tae (Building a Better World) * Lunchmoney Lewis (Fun House) * U.S. Olympic Champions: Laurie Hernandez, Claressa Shields, and Michelle Carter (Big City Cheer!) * U.S. Paralympic Champions: Gianfranco Ianotta, Mikey Brannigan, and Hannah McFadden (Big City Cheer!) * Grace Vanderwaal (Girl-Powered Spinning Machine) * Chloe x Halle (Discover Adventure!) * De La Soul (Big Apple) * Easton Corbin (The Colonel's Road Trip to NYC) * Ben Rector (Mount Rushmore's American Pride) * Fitz and the Tantrums (The Aloha Spirit) * Timeflies (Treasure Hunt) * Panda Dancers of Chengdu, China (China's Chengdu: Home of the Giant Panda) * Daya (Frozen Fall Fun) * NHL Legends: Adam Graves and Eric Lindros (Frozen Fall Fun) * Regina Spektor (The Cranberry Cooperative) * Kelsea Ballerini (Stirring Up Sweet Sensations) * Brett Eldredge (Winter Wonderland in Central Park) * Sarah MacLachlan and the Brooklyn Youth Chorus (Deck the Halls) * Tony Bennett (Heartwarming Holiday Countdown) * Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus (Santa's Sleigh) Marching Bands * West Virginia University Mountaineer Marching Band; performed "Strike up the Band" * Joe E. Newsome High School Wolfpack Marching Band; performed "Sunshine Medley" * Harrison High School Marching Band; performed "Shut Up and Dance” and “''I Wanna Dance With Somebody''” * Cary Senior High School Marching Band; performed "The Incredibles" * Macy's Great American Marching Band; performed "It's Not Unusual" * NYPD Marching Band; performed "National Emblem March" * The US Military Academy Band; performed "West Point Joyful Fanfare" * Na Koa Ali'i Hawai'i All-State Marching Band; performed "Drums of the Island" and "Pate Pate" * Grain Valley High School Marching Eagles; performed "Universal: Be Thou My Vision" * Greendale High School Marching Band; performed "Step in Time" * Hendrickson High School Hawk Marching Band; performed "Ode to Joy" * Prospect High School Marching Knights; performed "Buddy and Santa's Flight"Category:Lineups